Bakuto/MCU
| aliases = Bakuto Sensei | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = Crime boss; Teacher | race = Human | gender = Male | base of operations = New York City, New York | associations = The Hand | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = "Felling Tree with Roots" | final appearance = | actor = Ramon Rodriguez | voice actor = }} Bakuto is a fictional crime boss and a recurring character featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was a secondary antagonist featured on the Netflix original series Iron Fist and was played by actor Ramon Rodriguez. He was the main villain on the back half of season one, beginning with episode 1x07, "Felling Tree with Roots". He made five appearances on the series and also appeared in four episodes of [[Defenders (2017)|Marvel's The Defenders]]. Biography Bakuto was the leader of an adjunct division of The Hand, which was not always in line with other clans within the group, particularly the drug cartel led by Madame Gao. Bakuto was a sensei and a teacher and he maintained a training compound retreat in New York City. Many of those who were raised at the retreat were unaware of the more unscrupulous actions of The Hand, including one of Bakuto's prize students, Colleen Wing. Bakuto and Colleen had not seen each other in quite some time, but he re-entered her life after discovering that Danny Rand - the legendary of Iron Fist of K'un-Lun was in the city. Bakuto had a deep interest in Danny's power, and believed that he needed it to strengthen his own group. When Colleen Wing was poisoned following a raid on Madame Gao's factory in Anzhou, China, Bakuto came to her home at the Chikara Dojo to help. He knew more about the power of the Iron Fist than even Danny did, and showed him the healing properties of the power, which Danny then used to burn the poison out of Colleen's system. Having already captured Madame Gao, Danny and Colleen handed her over to Bakuto. Afterward, Bakuto invited them both to his compound retreat. It was there that Danny learned that the retreat was more of a cult indoctrination academy for The Hand. He felt that Colleen had betrayed him for never revealing this important detail, and ultimately came to blows with Bakuto. During the fight, Bakuto dealt Danny a severe injury to his lower right side. Like Madame Gao, Bakuto had financed his operations through a complex system of embezzlement from the Rand Corporation. The company's former co-founder, Harold Meachum, had made a deal with The Hand to survive his own demise, and as such, was indebted to them financially. Harold wanted to escape the choke-hold that The Hand had over him, so he had his daughter, Joy Meachum, cease the transfer of funds into The Hand's offshore accounts. This brought Bakuto and his guards directly to Meachum's penthouse. Holding Harold and Joy hostage, he sent a message to Danny Rand, threatening to kill Harold unless he met up with him. To show he meant business, he shot Joy Meachum in the stomach. Danny went to the penthouse to face Bakuto, but the crime boss managed to get away. Danny and Colleen Wing tracked him to Central Park, where Colleen had a final dual with her former sensei. She bested him in combat, but could not administer the killing blow. It was actually a newfound ally named Davos, who plunged a dagger into Bakuto's chest, killing him. Mysteriously however, his body disappeared moments later. Abilities * Instruction: Bakuto was a sensei and instructed others in martial arts as well as other Eastern traditions and disciplines. * Martial arts: Bakuto was very proficient in martial arts and could easily go toe-to-toe with someone like Danny Rand. * Tai chi: Bakuto was proficient in the martial discipline of Tai chi. Equipment * Pistol: Bakuto use a pistol to shoot Joy Meachum. Notes & Trivia * * The comic book version of Bakuto first appeared in ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 #505 in April, 2010. Appearances Iron Fist * Iron Fist: Felling Tree with Roots * Iron Fist: The Mistress of All Agonies * Iron Fist: Black Tiger Steals Heart * Iron Fist: Lead Horse Back to Stable * Iron Fist: Bar the Big Boss The Defenders * Defenders: Take Shelter * Defenders: Ashes, Ashes * Defenders: Fish in the Jailhouse * Defenders: The Defenders See also External Links * * * Bakuto at the Marvel Cinematic Wiki References